Better Late Than Never
by SlythindorMalfoy
Summary: It's never too late to find true love. However, one has to be willing to go for it. Slash DM/HP . Possible Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and it's associated characters etc. All belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.

A/N: This is SLASH. Have given you forewarning. Please no flames. This chapter has been edited. Would like to give thanks to my amazing and pretty cool beta **djaddict**. Any remaining mistakes are all mine. Enjoy!

•••••••••••••••••••

'I hate her! I absolutely hate that bitch!' Draco Malfoy thought viciously as he stared at the morning paper. A snarl formed on his face as he watched the front page of the Daily Prophet showing a smiling and waving Ginevra Potter nee Weasley. She was so fucking pretentious it sickened him. He looked at the man standing next to her and his snarl softened somewhat. However, it was only a split second after that it returned full force. Even though the man was smiling; supposedly happy, Draco could see right through it. The eyes were tired and the smile didn't reach them. It was fake, she was fake, their marriage was fake, everything was fucking fake! He knew the bitch was leeching off his Harry. Yes! Harry was bloody well HIS and always had been. His glaring intensified and soon enough a simmering black hole appeared right where the leech's head had been. Oh how badly he wished he could do that in reality.

Eventually, he set the paper down on the table and took a sip of his cooling tea. His mind was working tenfold. He couldn't just keep sitting here and continue to watch his Harry suffer. He had to make a move and soon; and it was great timing as well. The divorce between him and bitch #2, Astoria Greengrass, was recently finalized. FINALLY! After years of thinking of ways to do it without making him a pauper, he had found a handy clause that prevented her from getting anything. Something about the heir. He couldn't really bother to remember at the moment, he was just happy it was finally over. He was truly glad; he really didn't think he could've put up with her any longer. He had done his bloody duty. An heir had been produced. Originally, he had planned to stay with her for the sake of his son but Draco Malfoy could only have so much patience and he was done with it and her. He was free now and he was going to take full advantage of his freedom from now on. Already he was looking forward to finally going after what, or rather who, he wanted. A small smile slowly crept on his face. Oh, he could barely wait.

Taking another sip of his now cold tea, the satisfied smile stayed on his face. He glanced to his right and the smile vanished immediately as he looked at the forlorn face of his son. A small, barely audible sigh escaped past his lips. He hated this. Scorpius was to return to his mother today and it was clear the ten year old was not too ecstatic about it. In fact, he looked downright miserable. Draco really couldn't blame him. For the two weeks that Astoria had him, instead of spending quality time with her son, she filled the time attempting to discredit Draco and make Scorpius hate him. That was impossible however because Draco had made sure that his son would not grow up the way he himself did. He loved Scorpius and he made sure Scorpius knew it. Of course, Scorpius still had the impeccable Malfoy manners and was perfectly schooled on how to act in a public atmosphere. When he was with his father and grandmother however, he was just Scorpius.

He loved to read but flying was his passion. Draco was very proud of his only child. He was forever thankful Astoria only wanted the one. It hurt to see him without a smile on his face. A face that was almost identical to his own at that age. The difference was that Scorpius' face was softer and had a childish innocence that Draco didn't really have then. It was then, he truly wished his mother was with them to help but she had gone on a trip with Blaise's mother. He sighed again. He was alone here.

"Hey Scorp," he ventured softly, "It's going to be alright. Your Uncle Blaise and I are working extremely hard to obtain full custody." He put on his best encouraging smile. Blaise was his best friend and his lawyer and they weren't giving up.

He watched his son intently, as Scorpius turned to him.

"I know Dad, but it's difficult," he said, his voice was barely above a whisper. Draco's heart broke as he saw the tears that refused to fall out of the blue-green eyes.

"I know Scorp but it will be over soon. I'll make sure of it," Draco said confidently as he gestured his son towards him for a much needed hug.

"I love you Dad," was whispered against his neck and he felt a few tears that had escaped.

"I love you too son." He knew that was all that was needed.

It wasn't too long before breakfast was finished and the table cleared. Though the mood was still heavy it was slightly better. The blonde duo headed into the sitting room to enjoy a few games of chess before Scorpius had to leave. As they played, Draco kept thinking of his son's birthday which was two weeks away on July 10th. Astoria had better not to keep his son away then because all hell would break loose. That would be the last thing he would put up with from her.

•••••••••••••••••••

Harry Potter sat at the tiny table in the kitchen of his home. After the war he had redone Godric's Hollow and now lived there with Ginny and their three children. It was actually one of his favorite spots in the house. His head lay in his hands. He was tired; so tired. Physically, mentally and emotionally. He wasn't sure he could take it anymore. It felt like a great weight was on his shoulders and it was pushing him down. Every day a little further than before. This was like torture, he wasn't happy at all. Sure, there were times that he was, but to him, those times were extremely rare.

The farce of a marriage he had with Ginny was finally getting to him. For some reason though, he couldn't end it. It was pathetic! He was pathetic, weak and fucking useless! As his thoughts got darker; his hands gripped his hair tighter. The pain didn't even register. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the footsteps approaching till he felt a soft touch on his hand.

"Daddy?" A soft voice inquired.

Harry jerked and looked to his left to stare into green eyes so much like his own. It was none other than his son, Albus Severus Potter.

"You look tired Dad. Are you okay?" The worry in the question was not hard to miss.

Harry tried to muster a smile but it fell halfway through. It never made sense to lie to Al; he was the only one that could see through the facade he put up on a daily basis. He just stared at his son. Albus was the one that looked more like him and got his trademark green eyes. The other two got their mother's hazel eyes. His personality was similar too, except that Albus would prefer reading over flying. Flying was James' strength. Thinking about his oldest son deepened his depressive state.

James Sirius was only finishing his first year at Hogwarts and already just like his namesakes, and not the positive sides at all. The pranks he pulled were hurtful but he didn't seem to care. No matter how many times Harry sat down and spoke to him, it didn't work. For the past few months he had not received any letters of complaint from Headmistress McGonagall and he had been pleased that he finally got through to James. Just yesterday though, that was shattered when he found out that Ginny had been hiding the letters, and there were many. He also found letters that James wrote to her that seemed to imply that she didn't think he should be reprimanded for 'having a bit of fun' and that his father was too 'uptight'. There was no confrontation for that as yet and it was festering inside of him.

He didn't think Lily Luna was any better. To him, she was a nine year old going on nineteen. She was her mother's daughter in every way; looks and personality and Ginny spoilt her. He truly couldn't put up with her behaviour. It was rare for them to spend time together because she always wanted to be with her mother or be coddled by her grandmother at the Burrow.

What Harry couldn't understand though was Ginny's dislike of Albus. He was the quiet one who could always be found with a book. Hardly getting in anyone's way. He loved spending time with Albus. They would sit in silence in the study and just enjoy each other's company. There were so many arguments in the Potter household concerning favoritism. Ginny was always accusing him of paying more attention to Albus and ignoring his other children. Harry knew that was not the case. He had tried to spend time with James and Lily but it never worked out. He abhorred their spoilt behaviour and he had tried long and hard to curb it to no avail. It was a lost cause because his wonderful wife kept encouraging their behaviour. He sighed inaudibly. His family was in shambles and he had no idea how to fix it or even if he wanted to.

"...ad! Daddy!"

It took a while for him to realize Albus was shaking him and trying to get his attention. Obviously he had spaced out again. Shaking off his thoughts, Harry looked at his son wondering how long he had spaced out for. Albus' face was pinched with worry.

"I'm sorry Al." He spoke softly. "I'm just a little bit out of it today." He tried another smile but again it refused to fully form. His head turned forward again and his eyes landed on the table. It was filled with bank statements from Gringotts. The Potter vaults were dwindling slowly but surely.

'At least she can't get into the Black vaults!' He thought maliciously, then felt sick. No complaints should be coming forth from him because he knew he was allowing it to happen. A shake of his shoulder brought him out of his dark thoughts again.

"Dad please! You're scaring me. Go lie down or something. Please." Albus' pleading voice startled him.

He looked at him for a few seconds before nodding slightly and then went up to his room. Hopefully a rest would do him some good was all he kept thinking. As he lay on his bed he thought he would take a walk after his sleep. Fresh air might help clear his dark thoughts. He rolled over and was asleep within minutes.

•••••••••••••••••••

Draco walked confidently through the streets of Diagon Alley. No particular destination in mind. It was almost midday and the afternoon sun felt good on his skin. He was glad he decided to take a walk. After Scorpius left, the manor just seemed cold and uninviting. It was impossible for him to stay there and function properly. He wandered where his feet led him and wasn't too bothered at where he would end up. Well, that was before someone walked right into him and then fell on their ass. He glanced down and blinked. Then blinked again. The fates were definitely smiling down on him because at his feet looking all cute and rumpled was Harry Potter. His Harry.

"Potter, what do you have glasses for? Definitely not to make you look good," came out of his mouth. He couldn't help it. It was too easy. Those green eyes, so bright, snapped up to glare at him. They sparkled like jewels in the sunlight and Draco was mesmerized.

"Are you going to stand there and gape or help me up Malfoy?" A deep annoyed voice snapped him out of his reverie.

He minutely shook his head and focused on Harry still on the ground glaring at him. He was confused as to why Harry couldn't just help himself up then realized that he didn't have his glasses on. They were lying a few feet away from him. He stuck his hand out, surprised a bit by Harry's immediate strong grip and hauled him up. Even though they were in their mid-thirties it seemed Harry had barely grown in height. He was well built with just enough muscle but he only reached Draco's chin. Draco definitely didn't miss the disgruntled look Harry gave him when he noticed it as well. He smirked then bent to retrieve the glasses and put them in his hand.

"Thanks Malfoy," came the mumbled gratitude.

"It was not a problem Potter," and before he could stop himself, "Want to have lunch with me?" His eyes widened. It took every bit of his willpower to not clamp a hand over his mouth and race back to the manor. He tried not to look at Harry's reaction but his eyes were glued to the other man's. Harry was just staring at him, eyes wide as well. Then, a small smile appeared and he shrugged.

"Sure. Whatever. Haven't had lunch yet anyways. Where to?" He inquired nonchalantly as if it was a normal occurrence.

Draco felt like he was going into shock. His brain had stopped functioning. 'Did he just accept it?' His thoughts were going into overdrive before he caught himself. Malfoys did not act like this! Straightening his shoulders, he gave a very small smile to Harry and led him over to a recently opened restaurant on the Alley. Inside he was bubbling with joy. If he wasn't a Malfoy he was sure he would've been skipping alongside Harry. He could barely believe it. His day just got one hundred times better. This was not going to be a wasted opportunity for Draco Malfoy. Not at all.

•••••••••••••••••••••

Harry was not surprised that he had so readily agreed to Malfoy's lunch proposal. When he had set off for his walk, he had already set his mind to ignore his dark thoughts and just enjoy himself. Lunch with Malfoy seemed like a good way to do that. Any sort of argument happening between the two seemed unlikely due to the truce that started years ago. Of course, the usual banter would occur. It was inevitable. Again, he had no problem with that, it would keep him from focusing on his more depressing thoughts. Albus had been sent to the Burrow. It was a small relief that Ginny and Lily had gone for a day trip. Al was hardly comfortable when either of them was around. It was awhile before herealized he was receding onto his dark thoughts again and decided to talk to get rid of them.

"So, why the sudden invitation Malfoy?" he asked. Even after all this time they still called each other by their last names. It actually brought a tiny smile to his face.

"Honestly Potter, I have no idea. However, I do not regret it. I feel for company at the moment...even if its it is you." He saw Malfoy smirk and knew he didn't mean his last comment. The smile grew just a little bit wider.

"Trust me Malfoy. I feel the same way. I mean I'm having lunch with you. I don't mind though. I need a distraction from my mind these days." He had turned his head away as he spoke but he could feel Malfoy's inquiring eyes on him.

He didn't know why he was telling all this to Malfoy of all persons but it felt good. To get at least some of what he was feeling off his chest was a relief. Malfoy just nodded and said nothing. Harry was thankful for that. They walked in silence the rest of the way and only talked when they ordered their lunch. Harry couldn't help but feel excited. This was something new. Never in a million years would he have thought he would be having lunch with Draco Malfoy, despite the truce they had. This was a huge change. It made his heart beat just a little bit faster. Maybe something good could come from all this. He really, really hoped so.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and it's associated characters etc. All belongs** **to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.**

A/N: I am soooo sorry for the wait. My classes have been taking up all my time. I'll try really hard to avoid another long wait. I'd like to thank my wonderful beta **djaddict**. She truly is amazing. Any remaining mistakes are all mine. Hope you enjoy and dot forget to review! **All warnings are in the first chapter. **

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Soft murmurs and the clinking of cutlery on plates echoed softly throughout the restaurant as the two men ate in silence. Harry ordered the pasta with a creamy mushroom sauce. It was fantastic. The restaurant definitely lived up to its name, 'La Bonne Cuisine'. Malfoy had ordered cheesy mashed potatoes, with well-done steak and steamed vegetables on the side. Even though he had his own lunch, Harry kept imagining how Malfoy's lunch tasted. If his reactions were to be taken into account, it was pretty good.

Harry was enjoying himself immensely. They barely talked but he liked that. The quiet atmosphere was soothing and helped calm his thoughts, which was exactly what he wanted. Occasionally, he would sneak glances at Malfoy. He watched as he ate with such finesse, it was fascinating! Every bite was savoured. Harry felt like he was in a trance just watching the blond eat. There were many times he had to rouse himself from staring too much. He only prayed his lunch companion hadn't noticed. He was somewhat confused about his sudden interest in Malfoy but brushed it off as not really seeing him for so long.

The Malfoy heir had changed a lot from what Harry could see. His face seemed more defined, the angles sharper, but that only enhanced his good looks. He was not ashamed to admit that yes, Malfoy was handsome. Obviously it was just from a platonic viewpoint. That also explained how he noticed that Malfoy's hair was loose and framed his face perfectly. The platinum colour reflecting the sunlight streaming through the window. Yes, that would explain his keen observations. It couldn't be his fault that through his platonic perusing he noticed how broad his shoulders were. He could only imagine how his chest looked. He wondered if it was muscular and filled out...wait...what?

'What the hell?' Harry thought. 'Why the bloody hell am I thinking about Malfoy's chest? And his hair reflecting the sunlight?' He mentally shook his head. Maybe his head had become a bit scrambled. That would definitely explain his current thoughts.

He was trying, and failing miserably, to keep the sudden images out his head. A frown marred his face showing the mental battle he was having with himself.

"Is being in my company that awful Potter?" A drawling voice asked. Harry jerked and looked up to see Malfoy watching him with an arched eyebrow. He refused to acknowledge how his heartbeat seemed to speed up.

'Oh Merlin. Calm down Harry.' He thought wildly, 'He can't read your bloody thoughts you idiot!' He looked up to see Malfoy still watching him, arched eyebrow moving higher.

"Uh. No Malfoy. My mind was elsewhere. I apologize. Um. How long has this place been open?" He asked. The sudden change of subject was obvious and he hoped Malfoy got the hint.

"Only about a week." He replied. The only indication that he noticed the subject change was a slight narrowing of his silver eyes. "I must admit, I was pretty surprised at the quality of the food they have here. You know, to open in Diagon Alley of all places." The haughty tone in his voice was unmistakable. Harry smiled and shook his head. Some things would never change.

"Yeah. It's good." He stated simply.

The rest of the main meal continued in silence. Harry didn't mind. The silence wasn't oppressive. It was sort of comforting, like when he sat with Al. There was no pressure to have conversation.

"Hello gentleman." A voice interrupted the calm. "I see you have finished your lunch. Would you like dessert?" Harry looked up to see their waitress standing beside the table.

"Yes we would. Thank you." Malfoy replied, before perusing through the dessert menu. Harry did the same. It didn't take him long to decide. Treacle tart was one of the first few options.

"I'll have a Cinnamon mocha cream with tortilla crisps please." Malfoy said. Harry opened his mouth to order but Malfoy continued, "A treacle tart with vanilla whipped cream for my companion please." Malfoy had turned to him for confirmation. Harry could only nod.

'What the hell!? How did Malfoy know what I wanted?' He waited till the waitress left to give the blond an inquiring look.

"Come on Potter. Why are you so surprised? We ate meals in the same place for almost seven years. You always chose Treacle tart for dessert."

"You watched me?" He asked incredulously. He watched with a tiny bit of satisfaction as Malfoy fought not to squirm. His eyes had widened just a fraction before returning to normal. As if nothing had happened.

"Yes. Of course, I was just keeping an eye on you. You were my school rival. Had to see what you were up to."

A smirk appeared on the aristocratic face but Harry wasn't fooled. His eyes narrowed in thought. That excuse was weak. He just shrugged it off however. He was confused but he didn't really want to think about it. He just wanted to enjoy the lunch. It wasn't long before the waitress returned with their desserts and silence reigned once more as they ate. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Malfoy's shoulder sag slightly in what he assumed was relief. There was a strong temptation to restart their previous conversation but he resisted.

The rest of the impromptu lunch 'date' continued with light conversation before they got up to leave. He allowed Malfoy to pay without protest. After all, he did ask Harry to lunch. As they walked out of the restaurant Harry couldn't stop a huge smile from forming. The last few hours had been great. He had known there weren't going to be any major problems but he never expected it to go so smoothly.

'Maybe they could try this again?' he thought, but then he almost immediately began to have doubts. 'What if Malfoy wouldn't want to go out again?' He would just feel like an idiot if he got turned down. His Gryffindorish tendencies came to the forefront though. He enjoyed the little lunch with Malfoy and he was determined to have more of his companionship. He felt he deserved it considering the depression that had been creeping up on him lately. He took a deep breath and turned to Malfoy.

"Hey Malfoy. Um lunch was...enjoyable. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing it again? We could probably catch up on how our lives have been?" He asked. He had tried to sound confident but he wasn't sure he succeeded.

A quick glance at Malfoy had him doing a double take. He was just staring at Harry, mercury eyes wide in surprise, but, as usual the expression disappeared soon after. The Malfoy mask was firmly in place again. He was surprised he actually got to see a reaction in the first place. A giggle almost slipped past his lips but he fought with everything he had to keep it in.

"Sure Potter. I'm somewhat curious as to how the Wizarding World's Savior has been." He replied tauntingly.

Harry almost gave an audible sigh of relief. He was beginning to think Malfoy wasn't going to reply. He pointedly ignored the jab at being the Savior and instead opted to scowl at the blond.

"Whatever Malfoy. I'll owl you so we can figure out when we can have lunch again. I really enjoyed today. Bye Malfoy." Harry said before waving slightly and walking off. Not hearing the whispered 'Bye Harry'.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Bye Harry." Draco whispered as he watched the man of his dreams walk off. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He knew it was just a spur of the moment lunch outing but he also considered it a first date of sorts. A part of him was still shocked though. Harry had asked for another lunch date! That was certainly unexpected but not unwelcome. It was extremely obvious that Harry had enjoyed himself. The huge grin on his face was proof enough. Draco couldn't deny that he had a great time as well. He had been expecting some sort of confrontation to have occurred. A joke gone too far, or even some level of awkwardness, but it was perfect. He also didn't fail to notice Harry's supposedly discreet glances at him. In fact it would take an idiot not to notice. Harry was that obvious and judging by his expressions, he was confused as to why he couldn't stop looking. He chuckled softly. He would definitely have no problem straightening out his green eyed beauty.

'Well, maybe not straighten him out.' He thought wryly. 'That would defeat the whole purpose wouldn't it?'

His near slip up over dessert didn't bother him at all. Harry didn't push the issue so he wasn't going to think about it. A wry smile appeared on his face as he remembered his reaction to Harry asking him out. He could see Harry was fighting back laughter.

'The short bastard. Only a few hours with him and he's already cracking my mask. I can only imagine what years with him would be like.' Draco thought. He couldn't wait to find out.

With a smile disguised as a smirk on his face, he squared his shoulders and apparated with barely a sound.

It didn't take long for him to return to the manor. Apparition would forever be appreciated by him. It was only a few seconds of discomfort, a small price to pay for instant transportation. Definitely no complaints from him.

As he walked up to the manor, Draco couldn't help but admire it. No matter how many times he saw it. It had been changed a lot since he war. The outside was painted a magnificent pearl white that seemed to glow. At night, it competed with the moonlight, shining eerily over the expansive grounds.

This however, was never home to him. It was just a place of convenience. For some reason though, he couldn't leave it. At least not yet. It felt like something big had to occur first and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't figure out what that something was.

Shutting off his thoughts for the moment, he headed into the manor and straight to his private study. He had a lot of things on his mind. He grabbed a glass of Ogden's Finest off the shelf then sat on his favourite seat, the luxurious armchair facing the window with a view of the extravagant gardens. This study was always the first place he went to when he needed time to himself. It somehow helped to soothe his nerves.

As he sipped his drink, he contemplated on his life and his feelings for Harry. Draco had always known he was attracted to his own gender. It had become obvious to him by the time he was sixteen. He had his first sexual experience with a seventh year Ravenclaw. There was no fear of anyone knowing then, because Ravenclaws were discreet as well. What further assured him that yes, he was homosexual, was his obsession with Gryffindor's Golden Boy, Harry Potter. He figured he had always had feelings for him but circumstances and situations presented them in the form of hatred. Harry was his first and only love and he was determined to keep it that way. Draco wasn't afraid that he wouldn't get Harry and he didn't doubt his skills. Harry was his. He had always been his. Draco had just loaned him to the disgusting Weaselette. Now however, he was ready to take back what belonged to him.

He had suffered long enough. Putting up with Astoria just to fulfill a duty almost drove him insane. He almost choked on his drink when the memory of their wedding night came unbidden to his mind. That was harder than facing the bloody task of killing Dumbledore!

There was one good thing that happened after the war that he had no complaints about. His absolutely amazing father had died in Azkaban five years after. To say Draco was devastated would be...stupid. After he'd heard the news, if anyone had bothered to follow him, they would have seen him doing cartwheels in his father's study.

It felt like a burden had been taken from his shoulders. From then on, he had set on a path to become his own person. Draco smiled to himself. Despite having to live with the bitch, his life had been going okay. He had had Scorpius and had opened a law firm with his best friend Blaise. The stigma of being 'Death Eater scum' had died down years ago. Their law firm had grown in popularity, andnow they were two of the most sought after lawyers in Wizarding Britain and even France.

Draco sighed. He had a lot of work to do. He had no clue where his impulsive Gryffindor would want to go next but he was going to plan accordingly when he found out. A predatory grin split across his face. The hunt was on. A quick gulp and his drink was finished. He had things to do.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Harry couldn't deny there was a skip in his step as he walked towards the Burrow. His day was going great so far. The sun was shining, birds were singing, he had a great lunch with Draco Malfoy and he made Malfoy's mask slip just a bit. Yes, his day was definitely looking up. There was no way the smile on his face was turning upside down anytime soon. He was too bloody happy.

Harry stepped into the kitchen of the Burrow and was greeted with a cacophony of noise. It appeared that the Weasley children had used Grandma Molly as a daycare as well. A twang of sympathy went through him but he didn't think he would be able to help. He had come only for Albus.

The short walk from the kitchen to the living room was like walking through a mine field. There were toys everywhere and now and then a child would streak past him. A small chuckle escaped from him as he spotted Molly in the living room, knitting and watching her grandchildren with a huge smile on her face.

'Only Molly would love this chaos.' He thought fondly. He didn't think there was a better grandmother than Molly Weasley.

"Oh Harry dear! I didn't hear you come in." She greeted him cheerfully when she noticed him.

"Hi mum. I didn't hear myself come in." He quipped before bending to kiss her on the cheek. There were no words to describe how much he loved this woman. She was always like a mother to him and he was grateful that she saw him as her son.

"Where's Albus? I thought he would be down here with you."

"Oh Ginny came here and she took him home. About an hour ago, I think."

"Ah...okay. So, how are you?" He asked, just to seem conversational. He really wanted to get home though. He did not want Ginny to be alone with his son. Especially since he was certain Lily would be with her.

"I'm fine dear. Thanks for asking. Now head on home. You look exhausted."

A wave of relief swept through him.

"Thanks for watching him mum." He said before kissing her again. He was momentarily confused however by the sympathetic expression that flitted across her face. It passed so fast that he was unsure if he really saw it. It definitely left him on edge though.

'What had brought on that expression?' He decided to let it go though, and just left for home.

The first thing he noticed when he got home was the quietness of the house. That was never good. It was like the calm before the storm. Storm Ginny. He gulped nervously. It was inevitable. He decided his best bet was to check on his son first, then sneak into his study, and attempt to not be seen.

Surprisingly, he managed to make it to Albus' room without being ambushed. A small smile appeared on his face as he saw him asleep on the bed with a book acting as a pillow. He silently crept up to the bed, replaced the book with a pillow, and put Al in a more comfortable position. He dropped a light kiss on his forehead and left the room.

A sudden high pitched squeak pierced the air, and Harry would vehemently deny that it came from him when asked. As he had closed the door of Albus' room, he had come face to face with a red-headed demon.

"Where were you?" It hissed.

Harry could see the throbbing vain on his wife's forehead. She looked a sight. All previous fear forgotten. He actually had to fightto keep from laughing, given the situation.

"I went out to lunch Ginny." He answered calmly. He refused to get angry and ruin his afternoon.

"To lunch? Since when do you go out to lunch?" Ginny asked furiously. Harry decided to just stare at her. He didn't realize that he had to report to her and he really wasn't up for this right now.

"I asked you a question Harry!" She eventually shouted and no matter how hard he tried, he could feel his infamous temper creeping up on him.

"Ginny, I went out to lunch. That is all you need to know. Now. Albus is asleep and I do not want to wake him with this unnecessary argument." He had spoken as quietly and as calmly as he could but it seemed his wife was not up for listening today.

"I don't care Harry! How dare you brush me off! Why are you being so secre-!"

He didn't hear her after that because he had walked off at that moment, effectively cutting off her tirade. It didn't stop her though, she followed him through the house arguing constantly. Harry ignored her for the most part. However, he could not understand her reaction. She made it seem like he was having an affair or something. He snorted. An affair with Draco Malfoy. Classic.

'The papers would have a field day with that one.' He thought with a smile.

"What are you smiling about? I'm trying to talk to you Harry!" Ginny's shrill, annoying voice snapped him out of his 'happy place'.

"Ginny! I am not in the mood for this right now! So leave me alone!" Harry shouted before storming off to his study. He slammed the door behind him, automatically activating the wards so she couldn't get through. He only allowed Albus access to his study.

Harry paced the room as he tried to calm down. He didn't mean to explode but he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Why the fuck did I marry her!?" He shouted at the empty room. He had been thinking those same words a lot lately.

With a frustrated huff, he flopped down in his armchair. Taking a deep breath, he sought to gather his thoughts. He knew he never thought it would end up like it was now. Right after the war, he had gotten back together with Ginny after she practically begged him to give it another try. He had honestly thought then, that that was what he wanted, that it was the right thing to do. He shook those thoughts off though. They had been married for 16 years and had three children.

'This is definitely not how I envisioned my life to be.' Harry thought morosely, rubbing his forehead in a vain attempt to prevent the oncoming headache.

He had thought being an auror was the ideal job but it wasn't. He was tired of it. Tired of chasing down dark wizards. Just recently, he had a taken a sabbatical from the Auror Corp and he was seriously considering taking a permanent leave. Right now, his ideal job would be to stay home and relax and take care of his children. He would be forty years old in a few years. He just wanted to lay back for once in his life. Working was becoming a bore, especially since paperwork duty was becoming more and more frequent.

A break was what he really needed right now. Thinking about that brought up the lunch with Malfoy. Immediately, all the negative thoughts flew out his head. He couldn't wait for it to happen again. He would write to Malfoy tomorrow. For some reason, he wanted the next outing to be special and hopefully create more happy memories. It wasn't long before he fell asleep on the armchair. A huge smile on his face as he dreamt of blonde hair and perfect smiles.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ginevra Potter was living a dream. She was extremely happy with the way her life was going and she had no intention of changing it. She had everything she ever wanted. The main thing being Harry Potter.

Ginny had thought she was in love with Harry during her first few years at Hogwarts but after the war, she had realised it was just hero worship. From then it changed to noticing the benefits she would get from being with him. She was not ashamed nor did she feel guilt. Being Mrs. Potter was bliss. She was in invited to all the important parties and met only those that mattered. She didn't even have to mention her name. Everyone knew who she was and she made sure they never forgot.

She loved her children. Well, two of them. James and Lily were her pride and joy. They were so much like her. They understood that life needed to be lived to the fullest and to show everyone who they were. The Potter name was meant to be associated with wealth and privilege, and there should be no shame in flaunting it.

Albus Severus was the one that irritated her. He was like a bloody mini-Harry. His face always behind a book and always being a suck up to his father. She knew Harry noticed her animosity towards her middle child but she didn't care. It was hard to understand why he was so different from the other two. Wait. She did know why, but she wasn't going to dwell on it. It didn't matter now anyways.

As she sat in the living room nursing a glass of Firewhiskey, her mind kept returning to her husband. His worsening depression had not gone unnoticed by her, she just chose to ignore it. As long as it didn't affect her.

Today, however, made her stop and think. She was beginning to get just a tad bit worried. Harry rarely ever went out to lunch, unless it was with Hermione or Ron and she knew they weren't with him. He always preferred to eat his own home-cooked meals. What further aroused her suspicions was the fact that he dropped Albus off at the Burrow. Usually, he was happy to spend time with his precious son, or take him along wherever he went.

'Is he cheating on me?' The thought crossed her mind, but only for a split second. 'Yeah right!' Ginny thought with a laugh. She knew noble, idiotic Harry didn't have the guts to do such a thing.

Finishing her drink, she dumped the glass in the kitchen sink then went for an afternoon nap. Lily was already asleep so she didn't have to worry about her. She didn't have to worry about anything. Harry just needed a release from his depressive thoughts. Nothing was going to change.


End file.
